Al-Fahd
| unit_cost = | production_date = 1998 | number = 100 | variants = AF-40-8-1 Armoured Personnel Carrier (APC) AF-40-8-2 Armoured Fighting/Reconnaissance Vehicle (AFRV) | spec_label = | weight = (operating empty weight) | length = | part_length = | width = | height = Varies by suspension setting Cruising: Lurking: Obstacle: | diameter = | crew = 1 (AF-40-8-1) 4 (AF-40-8-2) | passengers = 11 (AF-40-8-1 without turret) | armour = Steel alloy with Kevlar spall liners | primary_armament = Varies by customer requirements AF-40-8-1: Up to a 40 mm cannon AF-40-8-2: Up to a 105 mm low-recoil cannon | secondary_armament = | engine = AF-40-8-1: Deutz 10-cylinder engine AF-40-8-2: Deutz 12-cylinder, air-cooled engine | engine_power = AF-40-8-1: AF-40-8-2: | pw_ratio = | transmission = Zahnradfabrik Passau GmbH ZF 6WG-200 powered gearbox | payload_capacity = Land: Water: | suspension = Hydropneumatic adjustable suspension | clearance = Varies by suspension setting Cruising: Lurking: Obstacle: | fuel_capacity = | vehicle_range = AF-40-8-1: AF-40-8-2: | speed = Road: Cross country: Amphibious: | guidance = | steering = }} The Al-Fahd is an armoured fighting vehicle used by the Armed Forces of Saudi Arabia. It was the first armoured fighting vehicle developed and built in Saudi Arabia. The vehicle is produced by the Abdallah Al Faris Company for Heavy Industries, which is based in Dammam. The Al Fahd is available in three configurations: The AF-40-8-1; an armoured personnel carrier (APC) or infantry fighting vehicle (IFV) variant, and the AF-40-8-2; an armoured fighting/reconnaissance vehicle (AFRV). Design Mobility The AF-40-8-1 and AF-40-8-2 are similar in terms of 8-wheeled hull configuration, suspension and transmission. Internally, however, the vehicles differ in both engine type and engine placement. The AF-40-8-2's larger, 12-cylinder engine is mounted at the rear of the hull, where the AF-40-8-1's 10-cylinder engine is mounted at the front to allow for the troop compartment, and rear troop ramp which are not present on or required for the AFRV version. The Al Fahd uses a variable hydropneumatic suspension which allows the vehicle to adjust its ground clearance by a total of - between and - depending on need. The vehicle is designed to be able to negotiate slopes of up to 80% (forward) and 55% (side), and cross trenches between and . There is also an amphibious version of the Al Fahd available depending on customer requirements. The hydraulic propellers are optional, so not all Al Fahd's are capable of amphibious operation. Protection The Al Fahd uses a high-hardness steel alloy to offer protection against 14 mm ammunition on the frontal arc at ranges of and greater, and 7.62 mm ammunition at ranges of and greater on the sides and rear of the vehicle. The vehicle also incorporates multiple layers of Kevlar internally to protect the crew and passengers against spall. Armament The armament for both the AF-40-8-1 and AF-40-8-2 varies according to customer specifications. The AF-40-8-1 is capable of mounting anything up to and including a 40 mm cannon, and the AF-40-8-2 anything up to and including a low-recoil 105 mm cannon. Users * * : 140 Al-Fahd IFV's in service with the Pakistan Army. * References Category:Wheeled armoured fighting vehicles Category:Military equipment of Saudi Arabia Category:Military vehicles of Pakistan